The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an exercise apparatus designed to promote flexibility, toning, firming and strength of the user's legs, thighs, buttocks, upper body, and abdominal muscles.
People have shown increased interest in physical fitness and muscular body toning in recent years. Various exercise apparatuses have been designed to meet consumer demand for fitness equipment.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,809 to Habing et al. discloses an exercise apparatus including a rigid frame having upper and lower back supports pivotally connected in axial alignment. Leverage arms, mounted at the head end of the upper back support, extend above the frame so that a user may grasp them while performing abdominal exercises. The lower back support includes handles that a user may grasp while performing gluteus exercises. A thigh pad is pivotally attached to the lower back support. When the user applies a lifting force against the thigh pad, the lower back support is raised along with the body of the user. Abdominal curls or crunching exercises are performed by grasping the leverage arms and pulling up the upper back support.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,041 to Hsieh discloses an abdominal exerciser including a base member and a seat pad fixed to the base member. The exerciser includes a foot support assembly pivotally mounted to the base member about a first horizontal axis and a back support assembly pivotally mounted to the base member about a second horizontal axis. The foot support assembly and the back support assembly are interconnected for concurrent pivoting movement in opposite angular directions.
The exercise apparatuses discussed above do not provide the action of the present invention as a user utilizes the apparatus disclosed herein.